A major complication of HIV disease is worsening respiratory conditions, which are often of allergic origin. This is a pilot study to identify prevalence of IgE-mediated respiratory correlated with HIV seroconversion and disease progression, and to test the safety of a standard allergen immunotherapy regimen in these HIV+ patients.